


blood red sky

by kagurasbuns



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagurasbuns/pseuds/kagurasbuns
Summary: Three sentences for each prompt relating to the Akatsuki.





	1. Misguided

Sometimes, Konan cannot help but see the little lost child in the rain when she looks at Nagato. There are instances when she wonders if this is what Yahiko would’ve wanted—but she can only wonder. She can’t go back to when they were kids anymore.


	2. Pain

War is one of many variations of the same constant that Akatsuki are rooted from—pain. The word is so prevalent in Nagato’s life that he can no longer recognize himself without it—he is blind without the Rinnegan, and the only language he speaks now is violence.

The Akatsuki are the worst breed of traitors in the world, and Nagato rightfully calls himself god for being able to unite them all under the banner of torment. 


	3. Paper

“Do you still remember how to make a paper rose, Nagato?”

Nagato hasn’t cracked a smile in years, but Konan always knew how to make him feel better—he can’t imagine his childhood without her. “Yes.” 


	4. Puppets

Sasori had never liked the idea of joining an organization—he always preferred working alone—but against being torn to pieces by a million paper cuts, he’d rather be somebody’s little puppet for the time being. 

He discovers it’s not intolerable when the Akatsuki constantly rely on him for intel and his spy network becomes invaluable to the group. The strange feeling of belongingness isn’t so bad, either.


	5. Mist

Everything was all just a blur for Kisame after leaving Kiri—Uchiha Madara and his grand schemes, the countless assassinations carried under his name—he was helplessly caught in a tidal wave that he could only follow its flow.

Then he met Itachi, a shinobi who went blind from his loyalty to his village, and Kisame saw so much of himself that he sought to be Itachi's eyes as the boy slowly lost his vision. Where Itachi wishes to go, Kisame guides him—and neither of them is ever lost when they are together. 


	6. Sharingan

From one generation to another, shinobi remain the same: they swallow anger and spit back hatred. Madara has grown weary of the same story over and over again, but for now, he must continue weaving the thread for Obito. Only then will the child understand, and Madara’s plan to break the cycle of hatred will come full circle.


End file.
